advice well taken
by Daughter of Cid
Summary: Sir Auron had a bigger impact on Gippal's life than he would have expected. Set after Final Fantasy X-2; Rikku/Gippal, Rikku/Auron. Rated T for mild language.


_Only a jackass can change the world._

Sir Auron had told him that, what-- three, four years ago? The day Home was attacked, when they had chanced upon each other in the desert.

The guy probably saved his life, gave him a reason to quit hiding and actually do something. He had returned Home only to watch it be destroyed, but Cid and the others had inspired him not to give up hope.

Within two years, he had organised the Al Bhed into a cohesive group -- while Cid was turning Zanarkand into a tourist attraction & the princess gallivanted around Spira in an airship.

Even when the truth came out, the awful truth behind the Crimson Squad, the Al Bhed had stood behind him. It had seemed only natural that he accepted Cid's proposal, his daughter's hand in marriage.

Gippal just hadn't expected her to go along with it.

|*|

He met her in Besaid, where she was 'hanging out for a bit' after her cousin's wedding. Brother had radioed her from the Celsius & she was waiting for them at the beach. Brother & Buddy had sent him out on his own, telling him that they wanted to be as far away as possible from Rikku when she heard about the betrothal.

There had been no fireworks, no screaming, no tantrums. He had been more than a little surprised.

Cid's girl just sat there for a few minutes, looking out over the calm ocean. Then she nodded her head, looked up at him & smiled.

"Okay."

He sure felt like a jackass later on, when he finally realised that smile had been fake.

|*|

There had been no rush for them to wed; Spira was calm once again & the Al Bhed were just thrilled to hear of the engagement. So, when Rikku went off on 'another great adventure', Gippal hadn't really worried about it. He was busy working at Djose anyways and he had never really expected her to settle down.

When the Celsius stopped by the temple & he realised that she had gone off alone, he still hadn't thought too much of it. Rikku was a grown woman & a former Guardian, she could take care of herself.

When word came from Bikanel that she had defeated the Angra Mainyu single-handedly, he had been proud of her. She had changed from the annoying brat who tattled to Cid when the boys wouldn't let her play with them in the ruins; she wasn't a spoiled princess any longer.

He didn't start to worry about her until Rin showed up, sharing news from the Calm Lands. Rikku had stopped at his store to pick up supplies, still wearing battle armour, and was making her way up Mt. Gagazet.

Rin's clerk swore that the sword Rikku had been carrying was bigger than she was.

|*|

Kimahri Ronso had been waiting for him.

"Rikku goes to Zanarkand."

|*|

He watched her fight fiends for what seemed like hours. When the last fiend was defeated and she sat down, placing that massive sword on the ground beside her, that was when he approached her.

"This is some adventure you're on," he said, sitting on the other side of the sword. He marvelled at how sharp it looked, even after so many battles.

Rikku took her spiked helmet off and Gippal saw that she was crying.

"He died here," she had started. "I didn't know at the beginning and I ignored all the signs along the way, but he had died here. By the time I knew, the knowledge changed nothing. I was too in love to care."

"I was a stupid girl. I fell in love with a dead man," she continued. "I loved him, I made love to him, and it changed nothing. We defeated Sin, brought the Eternal Calm, and it changed nothing. He was dead, is dead, and nothing can change that."

He held her as she sobbed against his chest, mourning the loss of her first love.

|*|

"Do you love me?"

"I could," he answered.

She smiled, a genuine one this time. "That's better than a lie, I guess."

He wiped some tears off her cheek. "Only a jackass would lie about love."

* * *

**[Author's Notes]  
**The conversation between Auron & Gippal that I've referenced can be seen during FFX-2 in _Gippal's Sphere_.

The _Angra Mainyu _is an optional boss in FFX-2 & I just liked the idea that Rikku defeated it single-handedly. (I've had to use a strategy guide every single time & that's with all three Gullwings. XD)

Rikku is using the _Dark Knight _dressphere; the sword the Al Bhed clerk references is the Masamune (Auron's Celestial Weapon in FFX).

And, yes, I am a diehard Aurikku fan but I don't deny that Gippal has his charms. ;)


End file.
